narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken
Scale Powder Pt.02 Now that the trailer for Storm 4 showed us the technique in colour, we can see that Chomei's Rasenshuriken has yellow-tinted sparkling dust. The scale powder in the Storm games has been portrayed as orange/yellow, so it fits. Is this enough to say that the Rasenshuriken is made out of Scale Powder?--Omojuze (talk) 19:50, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Two words: Video. Game. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:12, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Three words: Any.better.ideas? And no, leaving it blank doesn't work anymore, given as we have a coloured source. So it stays for now, whether you like it or not.--Omojuze (talk) 20:15, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Quote Seelentau. And I add two words: Trivia. Point.--JOA''20''20:16, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::More words: If you have to actually ask if it's correct or not, then don't go ahead and make the changes assuming you're right. That's contraproductive. Also, neither are the video games a canon source, nor are you the one to decide what stays and what doesn't. Please undo your changes as long as this discussion is ongoing. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:17, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::LOOK. If a coloured source isn't enough for you then you're just being stubborn... And why put it in the trivia? Given what we know from manga, it also fits perfectly. Unless you provide something against this that actually makes sense, I'm afraid your logic is invalid.--Omojuze (talk) 20:19, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::And, either way, it will stay. Either as canon or game only.--Omojuze (talk) 20:21, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Game only, of course. But it has nothing to do with this article. So make the according changes please. You know very well how things work, we're not adding disputable information without talking them out first. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:23, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Again, the trailer provides a coloured source of the entire technique. It's not disputable information when we have a clear indication. You're just being stubborn because we learn of this from a video game first and not the anime... Also, all other eight Rasenshuriken fit the manga description... talk about flawed logic.--Omojuze (talk) 20:25, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::And it's still from a video game, which is not an acceptable source and never has been. You know that very well. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:30, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Quote: Never has been. Really? Because we have named quite a few of unnamed techniques with names provided by a game source, and nobody ever sees a problem in that..--Omojuze (talk) 20:31, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::If you have a problem with that, you're free to address it in the forums. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:41, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't, but clearly you do because you're cherry picking as can be seen here...--Omojuze (talk) 20:43, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::I don't have a problem with the naming either. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 20:45, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::So.. what's the problem here? It's not like the game pulled out scale powder outta nowhere.. We have a coloured pic of a manga pic that wasn't clear enough. The coloured pic is clear enough to indicate the Rasenshuriken.. I really don't understand your flawed logic. Have you ever even played Storm games before because they're pretty spot-on when it comes to art and storyline.--Omojuze (talk) 20:48, June 16, 2015 (UTC) The problem is that a video game isn't a canon source. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:55, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :It's canon enough for stuff we don't know or aren't clear with. This is one of those stuff...--Omojuze (talk) 20:56, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Just like we use the game to back-up the techniques with no given names, it's the exact same principle - take the stuff we aren't clear on and adapt it based on the Storm video game adaptation (because the game is very rarely wrong).--Omojuze (talk) 20:57, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I really wish the wiki would stop making judgement calls on canonicity, it is not our job to determine this. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:02, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::For video game to "very rarely" be wrong, they'd need to be "right" sometimes. When has a video game ever managed to do that? ''~SnapperT '' 21:07, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Snapper, this is about the Storm series only though. In regards to abilities and art/colourations, they have been wrong very rarely, if never.--Omojuze (talk) 21:09, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::That didn't answer my question. When have they ever been "right" about something that, at the time, was unconfirmed? Colors prove nothing; they have access to the anime's designs long before we do so of course that much will be consistent. ''~SnapperT '' 21:17, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Have not seen the new trailer yet, but will do. Not having read everything above, forgive me if I'm repeating something that was said already. I see that there was some back and forth in the article itself about Chōmei's contribution to the jutsu, whether it's game or manga. If the look of the jutsu in the game fits with the scale powder in the game, add it as game only, for now. I think the only way we'll be able to conclusively add scale powder is when the anime debuts this jutsu, and that's going to take a while. If the anime makes it clear enough, I think it should be ok to add it as manga as well, we've had other sorts of anime clarifying questionable manga panels before. Omnibender - Talk - 21:28, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :By the way is the manga itself speaking against Chomei contributing the scale powder by making it a hiden. Manga 1, video games 0. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:51, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Hiden are not kekkei genkai though. Anyone can learn 'em. Also, Bug Bite?--Omojuze (talk) 22:01, June 16, 2015 (UTC) A Hiden is a technique passed from generation to generation from within a clan, village, or certain region. If it was Chomei's ability, it wouldn't be classified as a hiden but rather a tailed beast skill and he would be stated to have it. Which he never was in the Manga or Fourth Databook. Therefore, it isn't his, but rather Fu's own individual technique, but the game gave Chomei the technique anyway. That's why the game is wrong in this instance. I personally believe that Chomei's element is storm release, but I don't wanna start an argument over that. So it will have to remain unknown since Chomei's element has not been confirmed yet. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 22:43, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :::a) We all know what hiden is, we can read... b) Who said that a Tailed Beast can't have hiden? c) There is no such thing as a Tailed Beast Skill, it's a fanon term and the databook proved that. d) One of Chōmei's techniques, Bug Bite, has been classified as hiden by the databook... So.. Checkmate.--Omojuze (talk) 08:46, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Bug Bite isn't Chomei's technique, it's Fu's. Hence the Hiden. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:37, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::The databook lists Chōmei as a user, so it sterns from it, given as we'd never seen it using the technique before.--Omojuze (talk) 09:40, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::just a reminder.--Omojuze (talk) 09:41, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Lol no, it does not. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:49, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Then why is Chōmei listed as a user, if it doesn't... I got'chu driven into a corner dude :)--Omojuze (talk) 09:51, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Because it needs Chomei's wings for it and to my knowledge, we handle it like that. Don't we? Then remove it. ::::::::Also, you should be aware that this isn't about someone beating someone else in a discussion or anything. Get off your high horse. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:54, June 17, 2015 (UTC) If it needs Chomei's wings, then the technique sterns from Chomei.. xD Have I said I "beat you"? I'm just saying, one day you say one thing, the other - another thing.--Omojuze (talk) 09:56, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :If it needs Chomei's wings, then it needs Chomei's wings. Naruto needed Kurama's chakra for the Odama Rasengan, does the Odama Rasengan stem from Kurama? No. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:01, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Naruto needed Kurama's chakra in Big Ball Rasengan because he didn't have sufficient chakra himself. This, here, is not the case at all.--Omojuze (talk) 10:07, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Fu needs Chomei's wings in Bug Bite because she didn't have wings herself. Same logic, case closed. We're drifting too far away from the main topic anyway. Chomei's stays as game only contributor, kay? • Seelentau 愛 議 10:09, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::I don't agree with that case, but I do agree that we've drifted too much from the main discussion. Ok, it can stay for now (until the anime proves it otherwise), just to end this discussion on a good note to satisfy both sides.--Omojuze (talk) 10:15, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::So, out of curiosity, if the anime also makes it powder are we just to add it as such or are we gonna ignore it?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:19, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::We're gonna add it as such. But I can't imagine them making a black orb white. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:21, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I was more concerned with the "powder" around it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:22, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I don't see any powder there, just wind. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:25, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Of course you don't.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:26, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :Of course not, if you'd compare it to the powder in the Hiding in Scales technique, you'd see that it's different. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:37, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Scale Powder 3.0 (sigh) So now I'm back to this crap. Based on here, scale powder is yellow. Chomei based Rasenshuriken is also yellow, stupid black orb in the middle nonwithstanding. So can we please stop beating around this bush and label it as such.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:33, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Still non-canon colorations (color edition manga and games) so we can't really use 2 different possibly untrue sources to prove themselves.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:37, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd really like to wait for the anime to catch up to that scene. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:38, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::So instead of going off two other sources that show the technique consistently for their medium (scale powder in both) and finally putting something down, we are just going to put our fingers in our ears and go "La-la-la can't hear you" until the anime shows it? Really? By the Nine Divine...--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:40, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Probably the same as the games, I believe Studio Pierrot collaborates with CyberConnect no?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:41, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Considering that they changed the color of Magnet Release: Rasengan to blue, I guess not. --Questionaredude (talk) 13:13, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Boil Release Shouldnt we remove Kokuos Technique from the Parent Jutsu section? I think the Jutsu has nothing to do with the Rasenshuriken from Kokuo. Unrivalled Strength is used to increasing the force behind Taijutsu, while Naruto throw the Rasenshuriken. Isnt it more obvious that Kokuo just added "normal" Boil Release Chakra to the Wind Release Rasenshuriken?--Keeptfighting (talk) 10:37, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Saiken's Contribution. Given Saiken's Rasenshuriken resembles water, more so than acid, wouldn't it be logical to list it's contribution as Water Release? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:48, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :Compare the Rasenshuriken made of Isobu and Saiken's chakra. There's clear difference. --JouXIII (talk) 12:56, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::If Mei contributed Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique to a Rasenshuriken, it would look different compared to Son Gokū's, despite them being the same nature. The same can easily be said about Saiken contributing Starch Syrup, and Isobu contributing just water release. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:33, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Except Saiken's primary ability is creation of acid. --JouXIII (talk) 13:38, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Was this technique said to only include each TB's primary ability? And also was acid said to be Saiken's primary ability, because it used acid as much as syrup. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:11, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::I believe it was based more on observation, as every other tailed beasts Rasengan was based off their primary ability.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:23, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::What TheUltimate3 said, plus @Sarutobii2: You're suggesting avoiding speculation by adding an even bigger piece of speculation? Remember, it was us who decided that Saiken used starch, it wasn't really mentioned in any media that it was that technique in the first place - We know for sure that Saiken can use "Wisdom Wolf Decay", so that's the safest bet; Either that or nothing...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 17:56, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::But since when does corrosive gas produce bubbles when it's not in any contact?--UltimaDude (talk) 21:07, April 7, 2016 (UTC)